The Scientific Core is intended to serve as a central resource for the development and distribution of rat models of both focal and global ischemia and assessment of both physiological (blood flow, volume) and tissue outcome measures using histochemical and MRI techniques. Scientific Core will support component projects by Drs. Bonventre- Koroshetz, Moskowitz, Huang, Finklestein-Beal.